


Falling for You

by thatonecrazydramakid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cutesy stuff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, well Patton could have died but he didn't, whipped this up when I should have been doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: Teacher AU. Patton Alvarez and Logan Sanders are two very different teachers at the same high school. Their only similarity? No one knows it, but they’re actually engaged. Of course, they’re only found out when Roman Miraz, Virgil McClain, and Thomas Williams accidentally run in on them in the theatre.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> This just sounded like a cute idea. Mostly romantic Logicality fluff, takes place at the high school so nothing too sketchy.

Logan was not one for romance, and yet…his fiancé was just _too_ adorable sometimes.

As he walked into the theatre after school, he could hear Patton humming to himself.

His adorable fiancé was wearing his usual, rather casual style of outfit. Although Logan presumed it was normal for art/theatre teachers to wear casual clothes—they worked with paint, and paint and dry-cleaning usually did _not_ go well together. Currently, Patton was standing on a ladder, hanging up the other side of a massive painted banner. Despite the fact he was at least sixteen feet off the ground, he apparently had no fear of falling. Balanced on his tiptoes in his usual black Vans, he had his tongue sticking out as he precariously hooked the purple-and-silver banner in place. Logan could only be thankful that Patton was wearing his favourite black leggings as he worked. They’d already had to have that…awkward discussion when the superintendent walked in a while ago.

Logan knew he was going to fall as soon as his fiancé began to lean back.

With a yelp, Patton grabbed for the banner, fingertips brushing the very edge of the silky-looking cloth. Logan, meanwhile, stepped under where Patton would land and held his arms out. Unfortunately, he forgot to calculate weight, and his knees buckled under them. Crouching to compensate, he glanced down at Patton.

“Everything alright, love?” He asked, setting his fiancé down. Smoothing the folds of his maroon pleated skirt out, Patton looked up and smiled.

Wrapping his tanned arms around Logan’s neck, he went up on his tiptoes and kissed him. “I’m great. Thanks for catching me,” eyes gaining a softer look, he tilted his head and murmured, “These days, I always seem to be falling for you.”

“Anytime. I like your outfit.” Running a hand down Patton’s back, Logan let his fingers drift over the loose, pale yellow cotton. It matched the flower crown in his chocolate-brown hair. “Need my help?”

Patton, meanwhile, just kissed him again—so the answer was yes, just not with theatre.

After a few moments, he broke it off, dark eyes darting over Logan’s shoulder and then widening. Smiling, he let go of Logan and said, “Hello, boys.”

Turning, Logan found three of his own students—Virgil McClain, Roman Miraz, and Thomas Williams—standing behind them on the theatre stage, all with different variations of shock painting their faces. Straightening up, he asked, “What do you three need?”

Virgil awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets, dark eyes darting away. His dark purple backpack was slung over one shoulder, and he awkwardly cleared his throat. “Sorry for invading your privacy, Mr Sanders, but I need your help with a math problem. I can leave if you want, though.”

Pushing up his glasses, Logan glanced at Patton. “I shall see you later, love. Mr Miraz, Mr Williams, is your business with me?”

Roman snapped out of his stupor, finally closing his mouth and squeaking out in a high-pitched voice, “You’re dating _Mr Sanders?”_

“We’re engaged, actually.” Patton replied rather proudly. “Is this about the lead role, Roman?” When he nodded, a small smile lit Patton’s face.

Thomas hesitantly raised a hand. “Uh…I wanted to know about…the assistant director opening?”

“Well, now that we know where everyone is going…see you at six?” Meeting Patton’s gaze, Logan took his hand and gently kissed his paint-stained knuckles. When his fiancé’s face flushed, a little note of triumph sang in Logan’s chest.

“At the fountain, as per norm.” Virgil walked a half-step behind Logan as they walked towards the door. Patton started talking animatedly to Roman and Thomas as they did.

Virgil, meanwhile, was characteristically silent. Turning to him, Logan asked, “So, what problems do you need help with?” For a moment, Virgil’s cheeks darkened—he was embarrassed, maybe even a little frightened. “All of them is an okay answer.”

After a moment, Virgil nodded, and the theatre doors closed behind them.

~ _Fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I drew some art of this but I forgot Patton’s adorable little flower crown! I can’t believe I did that—normally I’m a lot better at keeping things…gay. Anyways, I love theatre, don’t get me wrong about the outfit commentary. I know not everyone ships Logicality, but I just wanted to write something sweet. I might do a sequel to this, or I might do a Patton/Roman fic later. Just depends on my mood. Anyways, I hope y’all know y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome, and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
